Hall of Love?
by ItchyBeard579
Summary: Pick a trophy that bespeaks of you for the Hall of Heroes. Sounded easy enough, turned out complicated and brought rather unexpected consequences..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ATTENTION! As of 21st August this chapter had been revised. Nothing drastic, I just decided to change a few things, mostly concerning the character's behaviour in certain scenes, following my reviewers' advice. If you happen to be one of those, I'd appreciate if you let me know what you think about the changes. Thanks.**

**That aside, this story is based of the KFP: LOA series. More specifially the episode 'Hall of Lame'. An idea formed in my head when watching this particular episode and before I knew it I was turning it into a sort of a Ti/Po fanfic. As to how well it turned out... that is for you to judge. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

**Hall of Love**

„Now concentrate, Po."

He tried to follow the advice, he really did, but it did little to help him. He has faced many difficult, or even seemingly impossible challenges, but sometimes... sometimes it was just too much.

„But-" the panda started, his tone lined with despair. Whatever words he was going to say in hopes of fleeing from the task in front of him, however, were quickly cut off as his overseer pressed on with the instructions.

„The belief that you can do something is the key to actually doing it."

Po knew those words to be true. He remembered well the moment he figured out the secret of the Dragon Scroll, gaining the power he needed to defeat Tai Lung. The power of confidence. Since that moment, confidence has become a trait of great value to the panda. Gone was the fear, the indecisiveness, the doubts. He knew that as long as he believed in himself, he could pull through. That was how he defeated the feared snow leopard. And the obstacle course. And the stairs. Well, maybe not the stairs...

There were still times, however, when the confidence just wasn't enough. Times when he just could not picture himself succeeding.

„Yeah, having a little trouble with that," he replied, sounding rather discouraged.

It were times like these when he was truly grateful for the support of his friends and comrades, The Furious Five, and his teacher, Master Shifu. This time, unfortunately, it did not work, despite the fact that it was his favourite member of the valley's protectors who tried to encourage him.

„Why?" the feline asked, the grimace on her face only underlining the confused tone in her voice, as if the task shouldn't seem difficult at all. Needless to say, this didn't exactly boost Po's spirits either.

„_Tigress,_" Po groaned as he got from his rather improvised stance and walked toward the object of his frustration, uttering the question he kept asking himself for what to him felt like just a too large part of the day, „how am I gonna leap through this hole?"

Standing on the ground of the training courtryard was a small wooden wall, a small circular hole carved in its center. How he was supposed to get through was beyond him. Bending to peak through only served to once again confirm what he knew all too well already: there was no way he could do it. His head alone could barely fit, if at all. He did not even bother to test that out, since he was not sure he wouldn't get stuck.

Shrugging, Po turned to look at his friends. Three of the Five were there with him: Master Tigress, Master Mantis and Master Monkey. All supposedly overseeing his training. As far as Monkey and Mantis went, Po wasn't so sure...

„Uh, I did it," the insect stated with a bored expression, as if that sort of comment should have made everything alright.

„Mantis, you could jump through a keyhole," Po replied with the same tone of dispassion, his spirits being lifted by no amount at all.

„I did it," the primate joined in the very same manner as Mantis.

Po was starting to get a little peeved, his voice raising ever so slightly. „Monkey, you're all limber and bendy and Monkey-ish," he said, empathizing his words with a little monkey-like dance.

The bear was seriously starting to wonder whether they were just attempting to prank him again. In fact he would be sure of it if it weren't for Tigress coming up with and overseeing the so called practice. She was the one with the best self control and ability to keep her face straight no matter the situation, but she was the last one Po would expect to participate in childish games and pranks.

Although Po got the impression that she did enjoy watching him making a fool of himself from time to time...

„I did it," Tigress said, interrupting Po's thoughts and making his face switch to an expression of an honest surprise.

„You did?" he voiced his amazement. He was perfectly aware that she was much more skilled, agile and thin than he was, but the hole seemed too small even for her.

„Yes. Because I believed I could."

Finding himself slightly encouraged by her words and more than just a little annoyed by how long the whole thing has been dragging on, he positioned himself in front of the hole again. With a final grunt, Po let loose his familiar fearless attitude. With his gaze firmly set on his target, he uttered a sort of a battlecry and charged forward...

Only to be interrupted at the last second by the familiar voice of his master.

„Po."

„Huh?"

That was all it took. A loud noise of a panda crushing through a wooden wall followed. Shaking of the slight dizzines, Po glanced at the two planks of wood the hole was carved out to and victoriously picked them up, proclaiming the lesson succesfully completed.

„Not _quite_ the technique I was thinking of," Tigress said in tone that made it clear that she didn't quite agree with Po getting through the hole properly, but it did little to hinder his enthusiasm.

„Okay, a little messy, a little sloppy, but done! Check, strike it through. Who's the Dragon Warrior?" Po countered with confidence now so miracurously returned.

„You are... which is why I want to know if you have your trophy picked out," Shifu said, paying no mind to either the mess on the ground nor the unique way the panda handled the excercise.

„I'm getting a trophy? Yes!" Po cheered out, not noticing the mischeavous smirk forming on the red panda's face, and proceeded with a little happy dance accompanied with singing.

„No. You haven't forgotten about the Warrior Ceremony, have you?"

That statement succeeded not only in interrupting Po's overenthusiastic celebration, but also in making the panda do a little terrified squeal, which somehow seemed to please Shifu even more.

Narrowing his eyes a little, the amused master continued. „I've been reminding you to select a trophy for the Hall of Heroes for weeks now."

„Pfft, what? Me? Forget? Never," the panda countered, making it all too clear what the situation actually was.

„Good. I look forward to your selection," Shifu continued, and Po believed him, but unfortunately, he could not say that he looked forward as well. „Since the dawn of time, every great warrior donated one item that bespeaks his or her legacy."

„I'm just whittling it down from my top ten," the nervous bear defended, wiggling with his fingers. „It's hard to pick 'cause so many things... bespeak... of... me."

„Good. The entire village is turning out for the festival. See you at sundown."

After those words, Po remained frozen in place, nervosity clear on his face. Once Shifu was out of hearing distance, or rather once the panda could hold it no longer, Po let out something between a scream and a groan, perfectly reflecting his frustration.

„You totally forgot about it, didn't you?" Monkey asked, somewhat too amusedly to Po's liking.

„That obvious?" the bear asked sarcastically, then rubbed his chin with his hand in thought as he struggled to form a plan. „Hmm, let's hope the village shop isn't all out of awesome legacy-forming fire swords in a size sixteen." Only to have it swept from the table by a certain tiger.

„Uh, Po. The trophy has to be earned through heroic deeds."

„Right, and this rule... optional?"

„No," replied Mantis decisively.

„What I'm asking is: can I not do that rule?" Po pressed, his hope that they were bluffing or that there was a loophole evident.

„_I know what optional means!_"

A moment of awkward silence followed after the green bug's outburst. Then, Po's crushed hopes took their toll and he could only ask a, in his opinion, very not-awesome question: „What am I gonna do?"

„Perhaps you should look in the Hall of Heroes for inspiration."

The feline's suggestion seemed simple, yet brilliant. Po was to the great hall more than just many times already and could name all those articafts stored there in whatever order you wished. Still, the thought had merit and, perhaps more importantly, the bear could not think of anything else, so off to the hall he went.

Going through the legendary artifacts did raise both his inspiration and spirits, giving him the idea of what sort of things he was looking for...

...before he painfully realized that it was the sort of things he never owned.

As the day kept going on, Po went through looking through his room at the palace, to his room at the noodle shop, to searching for anything through the whole village only to end up at the top of the palace stairs with the sundown mercilessly coming close with no answer to his problem whatsoever.

„Why the long face, big guy?" came the question from Mantis, as he walked by the sad looking panda, Viper slithering beside him.

„I'm about to embarrass myself in front of the whole village soon, y'know, and I'm sort of out of ideas as what to do with it..." Po replied with a sigh, staring in the direction of the all-too-soon-to-be sunset.

„It's about the ceremony, isn't it?" Viper asked. Po could only nod.

„Hey, no worries, there's always a way to get through somethin' and you just proved it perfectly this morn- HEY! OUCH!" A whip of Viper's tail made sure Mantis didn't finish the sentence, but not sooner than it became clear what he was referring too. Rather than joining in with the snake's scolding, however, the tiniest smirk appeared on the panda's face.

„Yeah, but, I mean, it's not like I use much weaponry during combat and the people who we help don't usually have awesome weapons to give us as a reward and... I always tried to go in the 'humility is the key' way, so I wasn't, like, askin' if they have a cousin who has some bodacious hammer or anything'..."

„True. You're usually perfectly content with asking for just a snack- HEY! It hurts ya know!"

„It's still quite soon, Po, you are still at the beggining of writing your legend," Viper soothed after she ceased hissing at the bug. „And besides, it's a lot about the meaning behind it, the deed, not how 'awesome' or 'bodacious' the item is."

Po's brow visibly raised at that, and so did his spirits. Perhaps, if he focused more on the thought, the meaning, than on the other things...

An idea suddenly formed in his head. Refocusing his gaze on the nearing sunset, he uttered quick words of thanks to his friends and made another dash for the village.

Reaching his old home, the famous noodle shop, he quickly passed his greetings to his dad and after hastily running up the stairs and, much to the old goose's surprise, refusing a bowl of noodles as he was really running out of time, finally found himself in his old room for the second time that day. After allowing himself some time to regain his breath, he took a look around the room and smiled to himself.

„Almost like a sort of a little Hall of Heroes," he chuckled to himself, slowly walking towards the windowsill, focusing his gaze on it.

„This will either get me off the hook, or killed," Po said amidst the panting from the run, as he gently picked up the object of his attention, bringing it to his eye level. „But I'm really outta options here, buddy, so it's up to you to save my butt, okay?"

And with that, he made another dash toward the dreadful stairs, silently praying he would reach the top in time...

Much to his own surprise, he did. Running up to the slightly agitated Shifu, he clutched the item in his hands as if not wanting anyone see it before it was time, and quickly placed it on the padestal and covered it with a prepared veil.

In less than a mere minute the Five came along, and after a few more moments the first villagers began to pour through the gates.

Po kept repeatedly wiping the sweat from his forehead that kept forming there from both the physical exhaustion and the nervousity. After quickly going through his life and contemplating on what all he did not get do do, then scolding himself for panicking too much, and then going through it again, he found himself being expectantly stared at by the villagers in silence. As it turned out, Shifu was already done with his short speech and it was time for him to reveal the hidden artifact that would take place among the others in the Hall of Heroes and forever serve as a reminder of the Dragon Warrior and his great deeds. This thought made Po sweat just a little more.

Delivering a few short words, and wiping the sweat off for one last time, he took away the blanket and revealed the long expected trophy.

The silence that followed seemed worse to Po than the laughter of Monkey and Mantis he expected to come. Surprisingly, none of them laughed. Everyone just stood in silence, squinting at the little object, not finding the right words to say or the way to react. Among all the silent reactions, perhaps the most remarkable was the one of Master Tigress, whose usual emotionless expression was blown away and replaced by a wide-eyed look of sheer surprise, as she was desperately trying to figure out why she found herself staring at an action figure of herself on the padestal where the trophy of the Dragon Warrior, supposedly earned by heroic deeds, should stand.

After the initial schock dispersed, the crowd of gathered villagers turned to leave with grunts of disbelief, confusion and dissapointment. Po remained frozen in place, nervously glancing to his left where Shifu and the Five stood.

„This?" Shifu finally spoke, snapping Po out of his thoughts about the best way to run away. „This is the trophy you want to be remembered by?"

Po had to gulp before replying, „I, uh, yes?"

„Panda, I-" the now angry sounding red panda began again.

„Let me explain!" Po interrupted, hoping to provide the explanation that would hopefully get him far enough from harms way.

With a nod, Shifu gestured for him to continue.

„I, y'know, realized that it should not be about... how cool or awesome the thing actually is or whether you can get cut just by looking at it," Po took a slight glance at one of his fingers, the slightest smile on his face. „It's about the meaning behind it. The thought it represents, how it... what was it... bespeaks of me, so, yeah..." he finished, his voice fading away.

Instead of being scolded or getting more imprints of the grandmasters staff, the panda recieved a sincere smile and a slight nod.

„You're learning panda. You're learning," Shifu finally said and Po released the breath he did not even realize he was holding.

„Come, Dragon Warrior, let us find a suitable place for your trophy in the great hall."

With one of his famous grins, Po nodded, picked up the little Tigress action figure, and followed his master into the Hall of Heroes, not for one second aware of the piercing glare he was recieving from a much larger version of the tiger master.

* * *

„Man, I can't believe I actually haven't eaten anything since breakfast! All that stress sure isn't healthy..." said Po as he yawned and scratched his large, rumbling belly as he slowly walked his way towards the palace kitchen. He was half expecting to find the Five sitting there waiting for him to cook dinner.

It did not really surprise him when he did not find them there, realizing they must have gotten their food somewhere else since he took so long searching for his trophy. What did surprise him, however, was finding a certain tiger standing in the kitchen facing the wall, her back turned to him.

_Uh oh,_ he thought as he started to back away slowly, trying his best not to make a sound. _Should have figured it was going too smoothly..._

„Don't even attempt to run."

_Aw, dang _Po winced at the cold tone of her voice. Consequences were just too hard to avoid it seemed...

„Uh, hey, Tigress! Want some noodles done, perhaps? Or..." his voice trailed away as she started to turn around, the look on her face causing him to gulp.

„I have a question for you, Dragon Warrior, if I may."

The last bit really wasn't needed. He had a good idea what the question was going to be and he was sure that he would have to answer whether he liked it or not. Fleeing certainly wasn't an option, of that he was sure. His legs still hurt from all the running...

Regaining his composure and mustering the courage to speak up, he replied.

„Y-yes?"

So much for trying to sound composed...

„A ceremonial trophy, worthy of a warrior, earned by heroic deads," she spoke the words in encyclopedic fashion, putting enough emphasis on them to made the panda gulp again. „Tell me, Po. Does that sound like what you presented today?"

„I-," he started, then paused for a moment, considering his next words. „W-well, I... maybe not to the letter, b-but Shifu said-!"

„Shifu was glad that you have learned a valuable lesson," she interrupted, her paws behind her back, her face emotionless. „That is something I agree on. What I'm asking is how you came up with the idea that a _doll_ qualifies as a trophy-"

„Action figure."

The interruption earned him a rather scary glare from the feline. He slowly brought down the finger he raised when pointing out her 'mistake'.

„It's an action figure, not a doll."

„The question remains the same," she continued, „exactly what, might I ask, did the great _Dragon Warrior_ have to do to earn the trophy?" The question could sound almost playful, if it were not for the anger behind it. It also did not help things that she was referring to him by his title, certainly not with the emphasis on it. „Was it truly earned by heroic deeds, now? Or somehow _earned _at all?"

„Well, you see, _technically_ it was-"

„I am aware that money are earned, Po, but buying doesn't qualify as-"

„I did not buy it."

Another short pause followed. Po fought the urge to bite his lip, his pride over one of his most prized possessions causing him to interrupt her again. It was clear she did not appreciate the fact, but rather than scolding him for it, she continued the inquiring.

„How did you come by it, then? Was it given to you as a reward?"

„No, I..." he cast his gaze downards, rubbing the back of his neck with his paw. „I made it."

„What?" she asked, as if she did not hear him well enough, although given her rather sensitive eyes, it was more likely she was surprised by the answer.

„I made it," he repeated, bringing himself to look her in the eyes again, and for a moment he thought he saw her gaze turn somewhat... softer. It was a small, barely noticeable change and it disappeared just as quickly. But this was Master Tigress. It was almost as if she was taken aback, if just a little.

„And exactly how does this meet the 'earned by heroic deeds' part?"

And just like that, whatever hopes, or worries, were on the rise in him were gone again. He groaned inwardly at the question, but brought himself to answer nonetheless.

„I, uh, the paint..." Po mumbled. „I made the figues m-myself, the carving and painting and all, but I... had to gather the materials." His gaze shifted sideways. One one side, he was rather proud about his dedication to Kung Fu and his collection, but admitting these kind of things to his favourite heroes was still somewhat... difficult. „My dad was never exactly fond of my love for Kung Fu and... I didn't, like, have that much money so..."

„You're not about to tell me that it was stolen, are you?"

The anger in her voice when asking the question shocked him just as much as the question itself.

„What? Of course not!" he retorted, more heatedly than he intended. „I mean, I would never... the wood was from the shop, dad stored a lot for the cooking fire so he let me take a few and... and the paint I... earned."

„Earned how?" Tigress asked, her voice suddenly much more gentle, but she quickly resumed her usual tone with the next question. „What heroic deeds did you do to earn the paint?

At this point, po was getting a little sick of hearing the word 'heroic'.

„Not exactly _heroic_..." he grumbled, then, with a sigh, he continued. „There was this traveling artist who stopped by the noodle shop when I was little... well, as little as a young panda gets, and when he was leaving he forgot his bag with his things, s-so I picked it up and went after him to... to return it to him. And once I found him he gave me some of the paint... as a reward, a-and... yeah."

Whatever anger there was in her features disappeared when he finished his explanation. She studied him for a few seconds, as if deciding whether his words were true or not.

„Is that what you meant by it, then?" she asked, her voice free of malice as well. „A symbol of the importance of good deeds?"

„Uh, no," he answered and mentally slapped himself right after for it. Granted, it was not the truth, but he would be off the hook if he just nodded. But then again, Po did not like lying...

„Then what?" when he was not responding, she repeated her question, putting more force behind it. „Then what?"

„I... I suppose what you said would make sense, too, but..." a moment of hesitation followed, as he struggled to find the right words. „I meant it rather as a symbol of... dedication."

The feline's eyes widened slightly, but she made no move to interrupt him, silently waiting for him to continue.

„You know I've been a huge fan of you guys for, well, pretty much as long as I can remember and... I always wanted... to be like you, hence the action figues and all," a shy smile made its way to his face as he recalled all the struggle of his childhood and his never-waning love for Kung Fu. „I was not provided with much of a Kung Fu material as a panda, I mean... it was pretty much just the dedication and determination that kept me going after my dreams and helped me become the Dragon Warrior, y'know..."

He trailed off and studied her for reactions, patiently awaiting her reply. A slow nod was all she gave as she continued to look at him with a deadpan expression. Then, with a frown of her face, she asked another question. A question Po knew was coming.

„But why me?"

„Uh, er, I-"

„Why would you pick me? Why not an action figure of Crane, or Monkey, or anyone else?"

„Well, I mean," he struggled, annoyed at how difficult this was getting. „Why not you?"

„_Po_," she replied sternly, her glare back in full strenght.

„Is it really such a problem?" he asked, sounding somewhat agitated. „I mean, it's just-"

„Just something that will serve as a memorial in the great hall for generations, if not dynasties!" she hissed, making Po take a step back. „Do you even realize the significance of it?"

„I do!" the bear defended. „It's not like I don't take things seriously, but you know I don't use weaponry and I really don't have something like the Sword of Heroes under my pillow. And besides," he pressed, his voice turning softer, „why is it such a deal to you? It's _my _trophy, not yours."

„Well, you've managed to have me involved by deciding to choose an action figure of _me_."

„Alright, I know it's probably not the way you'd like to be refferenced by, but-"

„Why did you pick me, then?" she interrupted, sounding impatient. „You don't really expect me to believe that you chose randomly, do you? Why me?"

His gaze was shifting from one side to another. He was obviously nervous, but he still just shrugged, trying to wave the question off.

„W-why not?" he stuttered, then gulped as she took a few steps closer to him, gazing intently into his eyes.

„The truth."

He shied away from her gaze, not saying a word. Just when she was about to repeat the question, he finally spoke.

„You... always were, er, my favourite... still are."

„Your favourite?"

The panda nodded, looking into her eyes once more, and again he believed he saw the slight change in her eyes, as if she was surprised by the answer. He didn't really thing she should be surprised about it, but then again...

„Y-yes, I mean, out of the Five. Or out of all masters there are, more like," realizing he was still not laughed at, smacked across the face or recieving death threats, he continued. „You're like, totally awesome and all, and I've... always looked up to you... you being the most dedicated and all. Also known to be the strongest, and the leader, and the most graceful and the most beatif-"

A tense moment of silence followed as he stopped himself, realizing what he was doing. He silently prayed he stopped himself in time, but looking at the tiger's wide eyes he realized that he did not. The last word came out clear enough.

„I... I s-see."

The words were spoken softly, silently, almost too silently to hear. Po understood them well, but something else about them set his mind on alert.

_Did she just stutter?_

They just stood there, he slightly stooping, his eye studying her, and she stiff and tall, her tail twitching ever so slightly, her face regaining her usual deadpan look.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second. A second that made Po again reconsider the option of running away.

„I thank you for your clarification, Dragon Warrior," she finally said. „Good night."

Before Po could register the words, she was gone, walking toward her bedroom, leaving a very confused panda alone in the kitchen, staring at the place where she stood just a few seconds ago.

_Wait, wait, wait... WHAT?!_ he shouted in his mind as he realized what just happened, or rather tried to. Straightening his back, he looked around, as if to make sure she was really gone. _She really left, just left without... without as much as anything! And did she really stutter? I mean, Tigress? Stutter? I-_

His confused thoughts were quickly silenced by a rather loud rumble of his large stomach, making him focus on completely different matters.

„Right, food. That's why I came here."

And with that he set to prepare himself a bowl of steaming noodles, his mind at peace for the moment. It was rather different for a certain feline sitting on her bedmat, her mind repeatedly going over one thought that just refused to go away.

_He really thinks I'm beatiful?_

**A/N: Thank you kindly for reading! I hope you enjoyed. One way or another, I'd greatly appreciate if you voiced your opinion. And if there is something you didn't like, PLEASE let me know WHAT and WHY, so I can work on it. Thank you! Until next time, then...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, I'm back in town! And so is HoL! The first chapter has gone through some changes, following some of your suggestions. If you happen to be one of those who read the first version, I'd greatly, and I can't stress out enough how much, appreciate if you took a look and let me know whether I succeeded at improving it or whether I just made it worse. Thanks.**

**As for chapter two... I kind of wanted to continue this as soon as one of you suggested it, but for the lack of inspiration... or rather because I was occupied with HEGHHF (what was I thinking...) it got a little delayed. With how things turned out, however, this story can now be considered a prequel to Half Empty Glass..., though. So... onto chapter two, then. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

**Not now, but perhaps later**

It mattered not how many times he'd seen it already. He had the opportunity to watch it on a daily basis now, yet it never failed to amaze him. He would always be the enthusiastic fan, it seemed, watching in awe, his mouth slightly open, the words of astonishment leaving his lips in both silent whispers and loud shouts.

Somehow, the person his eyes were fixed upon was unfazed by his voice echoing through the training hall. She remained focused, not once faltering, doing her best to execute each move perfectly. Avoiding the sharp blades, balancing on the spinning dragons, reducing the large wooden clubs to splinters...

„Awesome!" the panda exclaimed loudly as Tigress finished the obstacle course, landing in front of her master, assuming her finishing pose. She felt a smile tugging at her lips when she noticed the panda's excited expression. It shone from his eyes, his thumbs raised in approving gesture. Still, she kept her composure, her face emotionless as Master Shifu stepped closer, examining her stance, clearly searching for any flaws.

„Well done," he nodded with a small smile, causing her to rejoice inwardly. However, it was short-lived. „You were a little slow at the talon rings, though."

The feline had to fight the urge to wince, feeling a rather familiar pang inside her, but she did not let it to show. Outwardly, at least. Bowing and uttering a quick apology for the flaws in her performance, she took her place beside Po and rest of the Five, patiently awaiting the red panda's orders.

„Po," Shifu spoke, focusing his gaze on the Dragon Warrior. „It's your turn."

All the excitement left the panda's features in a second. He gazed at the razor sharp edges of the talon rings, failing to suppress the urge to gulp.

„Er, now? I mean, it's almost lunch time already..." Po said, and mentally slapped himself right after, noticing the unamused expression on his master's face. „Eh, sorry, I mean-"

„No, Po, you're right," Shifu said, stopping the panda's nervous apology with a raised hand. „It is indeed lunch time, which is why the Five will be leaving now."

Shifu waved with his hand toward the Five, dismissing them. The five warriors bowed to their master, then walked off toward the kitchen, leaving the teacher and a very confused panda alone.

„Er, why-"

„You will be skipping lunch today," Shifu interrupted, causing Po's eyes to widen.

„But-"

„And you will be repeating the sequence Tigress just demonstrated until you can do it properly at least three times in a row."

„_What?"_ Po almost shouted, his puzzlement evident.

„It's your punishment for your yesterday's failure," Shifu stated plainly, only deepening his student's confusion.

„But I thought I got it- I mean, y-you said that-"

„You presented a trophy on time as I asked you to," Shifu explained, pacing in front of the panda, then lowered his voice to a silent murmur. „Even if it was not in a way I'd expect..." Stopping in front of his student and refocusing his gaze on him, the red panda continued in his normal voice, „And you have learned a valuable lesson, as well."

Po remained quiet, twiddling with his fingers nervously.

„But," Shifu raised his voice, switching to a noticeable more stern tone. „You haven't started searching for the trophy until yesterday despite the fact that I have ben reminding you of it for _weeks_, not to mention that you consequently skipped almost all of yesterday's training."

Po raised a finger in protest, opening his mouth to speak, but decided against it, uttering a silent words of confirmation instead.

„Despite all your improvements in other areas, discipline still remains something you lack," Shifu concluded, then gestured with his hand to the talon rings. „The sooner you start, the sooner you are allowed to eat."

The last sentence seemed to raise the bear's motivation, causing him to nod resolutely and step toward the training equipment, determination shining in his eyes.

Still, standing at the edge of the platform, he could not stop a rather unenthusiastic thought from crossing his mind.

_This is going to be a long day..._

* * *

_You don't belong here... _

_...I just wanted to see who the Dragon Warrior was..._

_...you're a disgrace to Kung Fu and if you have any respect to who we are..._

_...big fan..._

The voices kept echoing through her mind, bringing the memories with them as the feline kept staring intensively at the little object in front of her, as if it was taunting her...

_...a big, fat panda..._

A frown formed on her face as the last echo brought up another memory; distant, different and yet similar to the previous...

_...she's a monster. A monster!_

A long sigh escaped her as she hung her head down in shame, the realization weighing down on her shoulders.

„There you are!" another voice echoed, but this time it wasn't in her mind, but rather in the great hall where she stood. Startled, and rather upset by the fact that she failed to notice the other person's approach, the tiger's head snapped in the direction of the voice.

„Viper," Tigress nodded, her voice bearing no traces of her surprise. „Is something the matter?"

„Nothing serious, just wanted to ask whether you wanted to go with us to Po's father's restaurant," the reptile answered casualy, slithering across the floor of the Hall of Heroes. „We decided to have the dinner there, seeing as Po is still... busy."

„He still isn't done with the punishment?" Tigress asked, turning to fully face her friend.

Viper shook her head in reply. „No. He managed twice in a row already, but then failed at the third attempt," the snake's head turned in the direction where the training hall was, her voice becoming more quiet. „And he seemed to be getting tired, too. I'm not sure he'll complete it tonight."

Turning back to look at the feline, Viper took notice of the little action figure placed on the padestal Tigress stood next to.

„His really stands out, that's for sure," the reptile giggled, moving closer to the Dragon Warrior's trophy.

Tigress allowed herself a chuckle. A short, quiet, but still a chuckle. „I suppose it's rather apt, seeing as he is quite... unique... himself."

„Very true," Viper agreed, letting out another giggle. „I must admit I really didn't expect him to come up with something like this when giving him the advice yesterday..."

„Advice?"

„Yeah, Mantis and I found him yesterday shortly before the ceremony, sitting at the top of the stairs with depression written all over his face, lamenting that he had nothing that would compare to the other trophies here," the snake spoke as she continued to study the little version of the feline. „I told him to focuse more on the thought behind rather than on the item itself. Looks like it helped, although I'm not sure what thought he meant by this..."

„A symbol of dedication," Tigress stated, recalling the panda's words.

„Hmm?"

„I asked him about it yesterday. He claimed it to be meant as a symbol of dedication," Tigress explained, meeting the snake's curious gaze.

_...to be like you..._

_...it was pretty much just the dedication and determination that kept me going..._

„Huh," Viper replied, turning back to the figurine. „Well, he never lacked enthusiasm... hmm, the resemblance is quite good, I mean, look at the stripes, and the pattern on the vest... did he say where he got it?"

The silence that followed caused Viper to look at Tigress again. And to notice the puzzled expression on the feline's face.

„What? Just curious."

„He made it himself," Tigress answered after being quiet for a few more moments, her tone notably softer.

„Really? Aww, that's sweet," Viper smiled. „I mean, I know that people are grateful for what we do, but it's still touching to see these things."

The feline felt pang in her chest as her mind wandered to the countless attempts at making her master proud... Long years of hard training and precious little words of appreciation...

And the whole time there was a person in the village just below the palace who admired her so...

_...always were, er, my favourite... still are..._

Idolizing her, looking up to her, considering her to be his hero...

„Tigress? Is something wrong?"

The feline snapped out of her thoughts, realizing she must have dozed off. She simply shook her head.

„You're not still thinking about that, are you?" Viper asked in a sad tone, eyeing the tiger knowingly.

„What do you mean?"

„Well," she hesitated. „His first days here... and your- _our_ treatment of him."

Tigress kept her expression neutral, just as her voice. On the inside it was a little different, however.

_...you know I've been a huge fan of you guys for, well, pretty much as long as I can remember..._

„It wasn't the best show of the virtues we are supposed to uphold. I did no-"

„_We_," Viper interrupted sternly. „We were _all_ harsh on him, Tigress. And he _forgave_ us."

„Exactly," Tigress said through clenched teeth, her composure faltering for the moment. „He looks up to us his whole life and the moment he's _thrown_ into our lives without having a say in it, we treat him as if he was a _trash!_"

_Monster! She's a monster!_

„It was a... difficult time. For all of us. And you know Po isn't the type to hold a grudge."

„Yes, but... how?" Tigress asked, not taking her eyes from the little wooden version of herself. „Where does he find the strenght to... to forgive so easily?"

„Well," Viper started, then paused for a moment to reconsider her words. Rubbing her head with the end of her tail, she glanced at the action figure of Tigress and smiled. „Maybe it's that his _dedication_ is too strong to waver because of something like that."

Another moment of silence followed as Tigress remained unresponding, her slightly widening eyes the only noticeable reaction to the words, another memory echoing in her mind...

_...always looked up to you... you being the most dedicated and all. Also known to be the strongest, and the leader, and the most graceful and the most beatif-_

„The boys are probably waiting," Viper's voice interrupted, catching her attention again. „So, are you coming with us?"

„I'll just get something small in the kitchen," Tigress answered, shaking her head, her composure back.

„Alright, see you later then."

Tigress merely nodded, her eyes still locked on the figurine.

* * *

Walking through the courtryard, Tigress couldn't help but still ponder on the recent events. _Should this really affect me so much?_ she kept asking herself, her pride waging a war against her heart.

_Maybe it's that his dedication is too strong..._

_Thanks a lot, Viper_, the feline thought bitterly, unable to stop thinking about what all that single line could possible mean. _He's certainly dedicated enough to have action figures of us. But that's all just the fanboy side of him... or could he really...?_

A small puddle of water on the ground in front of her made her stop. _Strange,_ she thought, _I didn't even realize it rained... must have happened when we were inside the training hall..._

She gazed at her reflection in the water, her mind going back to the end of her yesterday's conversation with the bear...

_...beatiful..._

Her ears twitched as they registered a silent muttering coming from nearby. As she turned around, her suspicions were proved correct: It was Po. He was obviously walking from the training hall, heading towards the kitchen, rubbing his left eye with his hand.

„Guess I really shouldn't postpone things like that- ugh, stupid splinters-"

„I see you're done with your punishment."

„Huh? Wha-!" he almost squeaked, whirling around, his eye forgotten for the moment as he immediately assumed his fighting stance. Once he realized who the voice belonged to, he calmed down, his right arm lowering, the left going back to rub his eye. „Oh, hey Tigress, didn't see you there..."

„As a warrior, you should always stay aware of your surroundings, even at the palace."

„Uh, yeah, guess I was just tired," Po chuckled nervously. Noticing the expression on the feline's face, he began to feal a little uneasy. The emotionless, stone-like was wouldn't be new, but Po had a feeling he saw something in her eyes; something he could not quite place...

„Anyway, yeah, I'm done with the training today, well, sorta," he said rather quickly. „I mean, I finally got it right as Shifu wanted it, but it was still nowhere near as perfect as yours..."

Tigress winced inwardly at those words, her gaze turning sideways. „Well, I did not perform it perfectly either," as she spoke silently, barely above a whisper.

Po was close enough to hear, though. „Huh? Wha- Oh... yeah, I really wish he stopped doing that."

She instantly turned her head back to look at him, her voice almost stern. „What do you mean?"

„Well, the criticising," the bear shrugged, causing her to frown, although not in anger. „I mean, I know he's the master here, like, that he can see thins I can't, right? But as far as I'm concerned, you did it flawlessly. I mean, c'mon, how was that supposed to be more awesome?" he exclaimed, raising his hands up for emphasis.

Tigress watched him wordlessly, feeling strangely warm inside.

„And then he comes and points out mistakes? It's hard enough to have to do it after you as it is!" he almost shouted, his eyes wide. Then, as if realizing what he just did, he brings his paw to rub the back of his neck shyly. „Er, I know I'm the Dragon Warrior, but-UGH!"

The pain in his eye made itself known again, causing him to stop talking and start rubbing the eye again, almost violently so.

„What is it?" Tigress asked, sounding concerned.

„Just a splinter, I think," he muttered, not ceasing in his vain attempts to get rid of the little piece of wood in his eye.

„You'll just make it worse like this," the feline said in noticeably gentle tone, stepping closer to him. „Here, let me see."

„Nah, it's just-"

„Po, let me see."

It did not even sound forceful, but it still got Po to immeadiately stop the rubbing and hesitantly bring the arm down. There was something about her voice, something that gave it the power to leave no place for arguments. Po lived at the palace long enough to grow familiar with it, although he never quite understood it. He never really cared, though. As far as he was concerned, it just made her more awesome.

Tigress cupped his left cheek with her right paw, using the thumb to open his eye a little more, her head moving closer to his as she narrowed her eyes, searching for the source of the pain.

„I see it," she said after a short moment. „It really is a splinter," she confirmed the panda's suspicion, then frowned.

„W-what is it?" the panda asked, stuttering slightly.

„It's rather deep, it could get behind the eye," she answered, the frown still present as she considered what to do with it.

„Er, doesn't sound exactly cool..."

„Don't move," she commanded, bringing her other paw to his eye level, outstretching one of the fingers, the claw unsheathing.

As soon as Po noticed this, his eyes widened dramatically. „Whoa! Wait!" he cried out, visibly startled, taking a few steps back, swatting her paws away. „Those things are sharp!"

„As they should be," she replied rather dryly. „They're claws."

„Well, yeah! I mean-"

„Po, the splinter is too deep for me to be able to pull it out with just my fingers," she spoke as if explaining something to a child. „I would probably just end up pushing it deeper."

„And exactly how does clawing my eyes out-"

„I would do nothing like that, they're not just for clawing," she countered, sounding almost insulted. „I'll use the dull edge-"

„It's just a splinter, it will-argh!" he winced as another jolt of pain came.

„See? You're just making it worse!" Tigress hissed, getting frustrated.

„It will get out on its own in time-"

„_Panda!"_

A moment of complete silence followed, the power in her voice causing him to instantly shut up.

„Po," she sighed, her voice turning gentle again. „I'll be careful."

He stared at her for a moment, hesitating, his left hand half raised, frozen in its way toward the eye. Finally, he lowered the paw, nodding.

„Alright."

Tigress walked toward him again, cupping the cheek as before. The moment she unsheathed the claw in front of his eyes again her sensitive ears twiched, picking up the sound of Po's rapidly quickening heartbeat. He was afraid.

„Po," she spoke softly, causing his gaze to move from the claw to her eyes. „Trust me."

It may have been the tone of her voice, so uncharacteristically gentle, or the way her eyes shone in the sunset, or the warm feeling her paw on his cheek... one way or another, his heart beat calmed down and he made the slightest nod.

Focusing on the tiny piece of wood, Tigress slowly brought the dull side of her claw to it, cautiously pushing it to the side, making it come out a bit. Then, after unsheathing another claw, delicately, and ever so carefuly, she grabbed the splinter, successfully pulling it out.

„There, done," she proclaimed, holding the splinter between the two claws. When Po did not answer, she refocued her eyes on his, noticing the look in them. It seemed as if he did not hear her, still staring into her crimson red pupils, completely captivated.

Their eyes locked for a long moment, the crimson red meeting jade green, all under the veil of the sunset's orange hue. Becoming aware of the position they were in, their faces so close, his face cupped in her paw, she snapped out of the reverie, stepping away a bit, clearing her throat.

Po reacted right after, shaking his head as if to forcefully clear his mind.

„Er, I... thanks."

„No problem," she nodded, a bit too quickly for her own liking.

Another short, rather awkward pause followed.

„So... you and the others already ate or...?"

„The rest went to your father's restaurant, seeing as you were unable to cook due to your punishment," she answered, her tone back to its usual measured self. „I myself was just going for something small in the kitchen."

„I see," he nodded, grateful that the awkwardness was gone. „Would you, uh, like me to prepare some noodles, perhaps?"

„Yes, that would be nice," Tigress replied after a short hesitation.

With his famous grin spreading over his face, Po gestured for them to head toward the kitchen excitedly, soon getting into his usual ranting mood, talking about something undoubtedly awesome. Tigress didn't really hear him, though.

Again her mind was busy concerning itself with the same thing it has been pondering on since her interrogation of the bear the day before. Instead of a frown, however, there was a smile on her face now.

Po admired her, greatly, that she was sure of, but despite the slightly awkward moment that occured with the splinter, she doubted there was something more than a friendship coming from his side. He was just too... innocent, she concluded.

_But what about from my side?_ came the question from her mind, almost making her stop in her tracks. _No,_ she concluded. She was above that, devoted to her duty. And she valued the bear's friendship too much, she realized. He was the one who would always admire her, who would always see her in the light others did not... she would not lose that...

„...I mean, yeah, I know I messed up big time back then, but just because something isn't there it doesn't mean it can't, like, eventually, right?"

She didn't really know what he was asking, having not heard the rest, thus now knowing the context, so she just nodded wordlessly. Something about the question caused another turmoil inside her again, though.

_Just because it isn't there now, it doesn't mean it can't be there eventually..._

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please find the time to review and let me know what you think! **

**More shorites like this one are coming (unless I get struck by some great idea this story is to be considered complete); I spent the time away going through some of my other ideas and came up with a few new ones and I intend to present at least some of them to you in the following weeks. This doesn't mean I'm not about to continue on my other stories, though. Chapter eleven of Half Empty Glass... is already underway, and so is chapter two of The Chase. Yes, I'm continuing that one, too.**

**I just felt I needed to distract myself with something else, too, since working on the tenth chapter of the long one made me feel a little... well... I don't know, I expected you to yell at me for losing my touch or something. Your reviews were positive, though, for which I'm grateful, but none of you really commented on the form of the tenth chapter as I hoped you would... well... I have to assume you're fine with how things are.**

**Anyway, I have a month of (relatively) free time now, so hopefully see you soon and more often!**


End file.
